


We Will Always Have The Moon

by Spencer_Grey



Series: Don’t Wave No Goodbye [2]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Siblings, give me content, i would die for this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Grey/pseuds/Spencer_Grey
Summary: A collection of Jeremy and Nick learning to exist together





	We Will Always Have The Moon

Eric’s tender gaze settled on him, and he felt like he could drown in those eyes if he could just lean forward far enough. He could fall and swim in that gentle sea, safe and warm, all he’d ever need. 

“You did amazing tonight.” Eric’s voice sweet yet low, like it was a secret to be shared and Jeremy could’ve swooned at that thought. 

A secret for just the two of them, to share and hold together, something neither have to show or give to anyone else. 

“Thanks,” Jeremy replied, equally as quiet. 

Eric smiled, and Jeremy felt weak all over, his heart skipping a beat and speeding up all at the same time. The effortless beauty that was Eric left Jeremy breathless, desperate to be close but afraid to touch, like his own was stained and ruined - like he could break Eric. 

“I’m - I’m really glad you were there,” Jeremy admitted, taking a step towards him without thought, because just  _ maybe _ , he could have something perfect and pretty. “It meant a lot.” 

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Eric’s hands found Jeremy’s waist like they belonged there, like they were born to fit together like this. In that hallway, on that night, they were destined to be, destined to love. 

Jeremy had never felt love, not this kind, and for the longest time, he was convinced he never would; but as their bodies pressed together, Jeremy was sure that this was  _ something _ , love or not, it was something. 

Eric licked his lips, his eyes dancing from Jeremy’s to his mouth, and God, Jeremy almost collapsed. He wasn’t made to feel this much, didn’t know how to handle the emotions bursting from his chest. But he didn’t care. 

He’d push this feeling further and further, until it exploded because he may never get it again. 

“No place I’d rather be,” Jeremy echoed. 

No thoughts went through his head, no words to describe the overwhelming urge but all he knew was what he wanted - no, what he  _ needed _ . 

Jeremy leant forward, closing the gap between their lips. 

Eric’s mouth was soft, gentle but sure as he kissed back, pushing back with as much force that Jeremy was giving. 

Jeremy’s brain and heart exploded in a flurry of ecstasy, passion like he’d never known to exist flooded his system. 

_ This is it. This is heaven and love, and I never want to leave. Let me stay. Let me have this.  _

But the world is cruel, and it never gave Jeremy anything he hadn’t earned. 

A small, distant gasp sounded, and Jeremy only knew it hadn’t come from either of them. 

Slowly and begrudgingly, Jeremy opened his eyes he hadn’t realised he closed, pulling away from Eric. 

The ground was yanked from under him, and everything -  _ everything  _ in him was replaced with a surging panic as across the hallway, Nick stared back at him. 

Swallowing took more effort than necessary, blinking took more effort, a shaky breath barely went through his lungs and  _ oh God, no, please no - anyone but her, please.  _

“Eric.” It wasn’t his voice, it sounded too far away but it had to be his lips moving. “I’m gonna have to catch up with you later.” 

Jeremy never let his gaze slip from Nick, not even when Eric left with one last reassuring squeeze of his hand. Jeremy felt strangely empty without him there, finding himself longing for that company and presence beside him. 

Fear seized him, but adrenaline forced his legs forward, forced him met Nick, a plea already forming on his lips. 

_ Please don’t tell anyone. I know we don’t get along but please, please, please.  _

He didn’t say it, though, wasn’t entirely sure what he  _ did  _ say, the blinding panic taking full control. 

But in the end, Nick came from, promised his secret, the secret for only him and Eric, was safe with her. 

Jeremy didn’t breath until he collapsed in his bed that night, his body feeling too heavy, too empty without Eric. 

A finger lightly tracing over his lips, Jeremy felt the dying panic and the former passion dance together until they became one. 

With an ache in his chest, Jeremy fell asleep, still feelings Eric’s hands on his waist. 

-

“So, you and Eric, huh?” 

Jeremy spat the foamy liquid from his mouth “Really? We’re doing this now?” 

Nick shrugged, returning her attention back to the bathroom mirror, toothbrush returning to her mouth. “Just curious,” she said, her voice muffled. 

She had given Jeremy a whole day before questioning him. Though, it was a small question to answer, the least she deserved for keeping his secret. 

“Yeah, Eric and I.” 

The conversation halted until they both spat out the toothpaste, meeting each other’s gaze through the mirror. 

“Since when?” Nick asked, a hint of a smile on her lips. “C’mon, I wanna know.” 

Jeremy smiled back without thought, just the idea of talking about a crush gave him butterflies; it was something he’d never been able to do. And now he’s doing it, with Nick no less. 

“I don’t - I don’t even know. I’ve just always kind of liked him and - it all happened so quickly.” 

Beside him, Nick squealed, she - the girl that Jeremy’s made explicitly clear that he didn’t trust or like - squealed like they were both young girls talking about cute boys at school. 

And, damn, is this what Jeremy’s been missing all these years? 

Bouncing on her feet, Nick beamed like this was the best thing that ever happened to her. She gasped suddenly. “What would’ve happened if we didn’t interrupt you?” 

The clear interest in her eyes disputed any though Jeremy had about the possibility that she might have been faking. 

“Hey, what about you and that guy? What would’ve happened with you two?” Jeremy shot back, nudging Nick with his elbow. 

“Don’t deflect the question.” 

“You know more about my love life than I know about yours. It’s only fair.”

After a moment, Nick spoke, less enthusiastic than before. “I think Will would’ve kissed me.” 

“Did you want him to?” 

“Yeah,” she all but whispered. 

Jeremy let out a small laugh. “Nick’s got a crush,” he singsonged. 

Nick’s undignified squawk set ripples of laughter through Jeremy, the boy having to hold his toothbrush after he almost started choking on it.

“I didn’t think a human could make that noise,” he said through gasps for air. 

It was in that moment, with Nick rolling her eyes and a smile that reminded him that she was so,  _ so _ young, that Jeremy became sure; sure that she would never tell another soul what she saw, sure that maybe, possibly if he chose to admit it, they could be friends. 

-

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, no, far from that, but he felt  _ something _ , whether it was just the familiar anxiety he’d gotten to know over the years, or his unwillingness to create unnecessary attention to himself. 

But there was a voice screaming at Jeremy to stay deep, deep inside that dark closet because it was safe, it was comfortable (not really, but he could pretend.) and most importantly, he knew it well. 

He wasn’t embarrassed, didn’t feel like he was lying, but it all went  _ wrong _ . Ever since Nick found out, there was something telling him to come out. 

And Jeremy was getting whiplash. 

_ They’ll always think of you differently. Nothing will ever be the same, never, never, never - _

_ There’s nothing wrong with it, everything will be okay.  _

“Hey, Nick. Can we talk?” 

Nick barely glanced at Molly and the rest of the volunteer squad before jumping to her feet, sensing the urgency in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” 

Jeremy felt her presence behind him as he sped to a secluded spot at school. A piece of him wanted to laugh, he had asked  _ Nick _ to talk, wanting to bare his soul to her rather than his own sister. 

Maybe that’s why it was easier to talk to Nick, she owed him nothing, would feel no obligation to spare his feelings or lie. 

“Are you okay?” Nick asked gently, her eyes scanning Jeremy’s face. 

“Do you think mom and dad are homophobic?” Jeremy blurted out the question without thought, the nervous energy in him bubbling over. 

Nick was taken aback. “Are you insane? You could kill someone and they’d still love you.” 

“Are you sure, though? I mean, have they said anything or done anything. I just - I need to know before I do anything.” 

Nick laughed, rolling her eyes. “I think if Ed and Liz can accept all of Molly’s phases, they can accept this. At least it’s real.” 

Jeremy nodded, muttering, “Right, right, right,” before taking a deep breath. 

Of  _ course _ his parents would accept this, accept him.  _ Of course _ , because they were his parents, and he shouldn’t need Nick to remind him of that. 

“Hey,” Nick added. “You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

-

_ I trusted you. I trusted you. I trusted you, and  _ this _ is what I get in return.  _

Jeremy took a shaky breath, the raw and overwhelming fear taking him prisoner, reaching into his chest and holding his heart; just a small squeeze would break it. 

And then Nick had the audacity to deny it, she looked him in the eye and said that  _ he _ was crazy, and like that, his heart shattered; a million broken pieces stabbing into his rib cage. 

_ I trusted you _ . 

He had given the most intimate, fragile part of himself, entrusted her with its care and stood back, watched her crush it without remorse, without a care in the world - like it meant  _ nothing _ to her. 

But Jeremy shouldn’t be surprised, he should’ve have known - no, he  _ did _ know, he knew and he let the world tell him he was wrong - should’ve expected this because she’s Nick. 

Nick showed up, lied and manipulated good people, innocent people because she could, she wanted to and she could. And Jeremy should’ve known better. 

So why was he hurt, why did betrayal taste bitter in his mouth and why had it left him feeling empty, and lost? Why couldn’t he dissociate, detach himself so far from his body that he wouldn’t have to feel this acidic pain knowing at every fibre of his being? 

Why was he being forced to stand in the storm Nick created. 

Leaving Nick in her room, Jeremy only had one thought:  _ why me? Why hurt me like this? _

-

“You’re still family.” 

“Why?”

“Because,” Jeremy said, firmly planting himself at the threshold into his bedroom, trapping Nick inside. 

She had found her way to his room early one morning, four am early, trembling all over and her eyes distant. Jeremy recognised the remains of a nightmare, knew how close she must be to running again. 

So he made sure she wouldn’t leave until he was sure she would be at breakfast tomorrow. 

“Because,” Jeremy repeated. 

And it was enough. 

Because  _ you’re my friend and my sister and I want you in my life.  _

Because  _ you’re a child who was ruined and torn apart by the world and you deserve better.  _

Because  _ despite it all, I trust you, and I want you to trust me.  _

Nick nodded sharply, understanding without words everything he meant to say. Tears grew at the rims of her eyes, and after trying to wipe the first few away, she simply let them flow. Let them pour until her vision blurred and she couldn’t breathe through forceful gulps for air, sounding as hiccups. 

Jeremy didn’t need to think, not about the lines of their relationship or all the things Nick might need; in that moment, he was simply a brother seeing his little sister upset, and the instincts came naturally. 

Wrapping the small girl into his arms, Jeremy pressed her to his chest, holding tightly and rubbing small circles on her back. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re okay. Trust me.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
